rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Jill Melt
Jill Melt is a Spirit of Summer. She is a Heat Miser and one of former Dark Five. Her true identity is Jack Frost`s little sister. She is currently a Guardian of Passion after she realize Pitch had trick her. Appearance She has flame as her hair, has orange red eye. She is always seen wearing a sun tiara which is source of her power. She wears an orange red long dress. Jill appears as physically 17 but in reality is around 600 years old. Background Being as Jack`s sister, she made her first appearance in Rise of the Guardians. After Jack saved her and died, she blame herself for what happened. Since then she move to place called Hawaii where summer is all year long. After she died, her spirit was unable to move on due to her guilt. Pitch found her and turn her against her own brother. Story After Pitch was defeated, he realized he was out of number against the Guardians. He starts to recruit counter Guardians, form the group called Dark Five. Jill is recruit by Pitch, to be counterpart of Jack Frost. He told her MIM had killed Jack and controled Jack ever since. After becoming a Heat Miser and a Spirit of Summer, she went on a rampage, causing drought everywhere in the world. She also turn on the temperature to discomfort the children around the world. After the final showdown between the Big Five and Dark Five, MIM helped Jill realize that Pitch has been tricking her. She then turn against Pitch and fight side by side with Jack, defeating the evil nightmare king. MIM saw the passion in her and made her the Guardian of Passionate. Now every summer, she raise the heat and every summer holiday around the world making children happy. Power and Abilities As a Heat Miser, Jill is a quite powerful spirit. She is as old as her brother and her powers are second in the Dark Five group. Heat Manipulation- She has shown controling heat. She is able to raise temperature wherever she goes. Summer is hot because Jill is around. She also seem to melt Jack`s ice in a second. '''Lava Manipulation - '''She is shown capable of controlling lava. During battle at Mount Fuji, she was trying to ignite the Sleeping Volcano against Kintaro. However she was stopped by Jack in time. '''Fire Manipulation - '''Her most common ability is a flame thrower. She is also able to conjure explosion when fighting Jack. She can create flame walls to trap the Guardians and stop them interfering her fight with Jack. Relationship Pitch She used to respect Pitch as she seen him as her guide when she was lost. MIM She hold grudge against MIM as she think MIM took her brother from her. Jack Frost She loves Jack and is glad to meet Jack again after his death. She wishes to free Jack from MIM`s control. Quotes *Give me back my brother. *No one hurts my brother but me. *Isn't it hot in here? *Brother dear, you are no match for me. *Do you know how much it hurts? 845f7546e93c54e9e733e39e7e113ce8.jpg Finn-and-Flame-Princess-adventure-time-couples-34654191-1024-791.jpg|After Reuniting with Jack Creation Concept Counter Guardian Create by Jona. All photo is own by the original creator. I own no credit in them. Trivia The Picture of Jill Melt come from 1 Category:Jona19992 Category:Guardians Category:Good Category:Teenagers Category:Power users Category:Characters who lost family members Category:Fighter Category:Orphans Category:Siblings Category:Females Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Remembers everything in the past Category:Dark Five